


Kiss and Tell

by romanticalgirl



Category: Hornblower (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-01
Updated: 2013-01-01
Packaged: 2017-12-05 16:13:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/725256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/romanticalgirl/pseuds/romanticalgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There is a beauty in surrender.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kiss and Tell

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is a sort of AU of ["A Gentleman Never Tells"](http://romanticalgirl.livejournal.com/249578.html). It is the same fic until the tavern when things take a bit of a turn from the angsty toward the smutty. As always, undying thanks to [](http://inlovewithnight.livejournal.com/profile)[**inlovewithnight**](http://inlovewithnight.livejournal.com/) and [](http://nolivingman.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://nolivingman.livejournal.com/)**nolivingman** for the beta and encouragement.
> 
> Originally posted 2-8-06

“Tell me about her, Horatio.” Archie paused slightly, carefully not looking over at Horatio. “If you can.”

Horatio looked up from the bread he was pulling apart and brushed the crumbs from his hands. “Mariette?”

“Was that her name?” His voice was soft, far away. “You never mentioned her, you know.”

“It didn’t seem prudent.” Horatio looked up in time to catch his arched brow. “How well-received would it have been for me to inform you, in front of all the men who had been sitting on that bridge, that I was busy…”

“Busy.” He hid his smile as Horatio clenched his jaw. “Had you ever…?” Horatio didn’t answer, refocusing his attention on the bread. Archie’s smile widened. “So she was your first.”

“Unless you count the Duchess.”

His eyes widened as he met Horatio’s gaze. “And do you? Count the Duchess?”

Gathering his bread, Horatio smiled. “One should never discount the Duchess, Archie.”

Archie returned his smile and took a small bite of his biscuit, watching as Horatio did the same. “I fear that the Duchess would have eaten you alive, Horatio.” His smile stretched and his eyes danced. “In more ways than one.”

“Archie!” Horatio laughed and ducked his head, his jaw firm. “The only capacity in which the Duchess ever had her way with me was in her deception.” He took another bite of bread and met Archie’s eyes. “Not that a gentleman ever tells.”

“A true gentleman never has anything of which to tell.” Archie finished his last bite and reached for his drink. “You’re young, in the midst of war. She was lovely, desperate for a hero…”

Horatio’s voice tightened and his eyes narrowed. “What are you asking me, Archie?”

“Nothing, Horatio.” His voice was soft again, his eyes averted. “Nothing.”

“Enough of my life goes bandied about the decks of His Majesty’s fleet,” Horatio informed him shortly, his finger tapping the table. “I will not be fodder for someone else’s amusement.”

“I did not ask for my _amusement_.” Archie stood and brushed a salute. “Sir.”

**

Horatio folded his hands behind his back, his fingers clasping his wrist. “Mr. Kennedy.”

“Mr. Hornblower, Sir.”

“All is well?”

“Fair wind and a following sea, Sir.”

“Very good.” Horatio nodded once, his lips pursing. “Mr. Ken…Archie.”

“Excuse me, Sir.” Archie turned slightly and offered Horatio a salute. “I have work to do.”

Horatio’s jaw tightened and he nodded again. “Very well. I wish to see you at the end of your shift then.”

“Is that an order? Sir?”

“Yes, Mr. Kennedy.” He snapped the words then ground his teeth together as he took a deep breath. “Consider it as such.”

“Aye, aye.” Archie turned away from Horatio, instinctively copying his pose. “Sir.”

**

Archie removed his hat as he stepped into their quarters, his coat glistening with salt and sea spray. “You wanted to see me, Mr. Hornblower, Sir?”

Horatio sighed and shook his head. “What did I say? What should I have said?”

Archie hung his hat and removed his coat, untying his stock before unbuttoning the top button of his shirt. “I don’t know what you mean, Horatio.”

“Obviously I’ve upset you in some way.” He spread his hands over the table. “Tell me what I’ve done.”

Archie smiled and shook his head. “You’ve done nothing, Horatio. Consider it my folly.”

“Blast it, Archie.” Horatio stood up and strode the short distance to his friend, grasping his arms. Archie took a deep breath as heat suffused his skin at Horatio’s touch. “I won’t have this between us, whatever it is. We must work together and, beyond that, we are friends.”

“It really is nothing, Horatio.” Archie dropped his gaze to Horatio’s hands on his biceps, his thumbs smoothing over the fabric. “Idle minds and idle curiosity. It was none of my affair, and I had no right to ask.” He shrugged out of Horatio’s grasp. “It is forgotten.” He tilted his head at Horatio, a question in his eyes. “Is it not?”

Horatio’s jaw tightened then released as he nodded. “Forgotten then.”

Archie’s smile didn’t quite reach his eyes. “Forgotten.”

**

“You never told me, you know.” Horatio stared up at the ceiling as the ship’s movement rocked them. “If you had a sweetheart back home.”

“I did.” He shifted uncomfortably, the movement catching Horatio’s eye. “Once.”

“What happened?”

“I was away too often and too long. She could not compete with the sea.” Archie turned his head to look at Horatio. “There were…things.” He shook his head and looked away, refusing to hold Horatio’s gaze. “She could not forgive.”

“Was she your first love?”

“Love.” Archie sat up and eased out of his hammock, walking away from Horatio. “Have you been in love, Horatio? So desperate for contact or a word or a glance that it consumes you from the inside? So compelled by something, someone that your whole being is focused on them?”

“Archie…”

“No, Horatio. She was not my first love. She was a girl I fancied myself in love with because she was beautiful and willing to promise herself to a boy who had promised himself to the sea.” His smile curled with a sharp sadness. “I had not quite experienced love yet.”

“But surely you loved her.” Horatio gazed at him as he would the wind, a puzzle he was determined to master.

“Need, Horatio, and desire are not love.” He held Horatio’s eyes defiantly. “Just as duty and honor are not either.”

“Archie,” Horatio paused for a long moment. “I’ve obviously done or said something to offend you, and I must confess I’m uncertain of what it was. Is it Mariette? Are you angry that I…”

“Fell in love, Horatio?” His words were thick with scorn. “No. You did not fault on your duty, so what right would I have to be offended by you finding happiness?”

“Happiness? A few stolen kisses under the constant slice of the guillotine is what constitutes happiness, Archie?”

“In wartime.” Archie bit out. “And a damn sight more than any of the rest of us received.”

Horatio’s furrowed brow drew tighter as he held his hands out to his friend. “What do you want from me, Archie? What is it I’m to offer in recompense for my…”

Archie’s back straightened. “I want nothing from you, Sir. You owe me nothing.”

He started to walk away, stilling as Horatio grabbed his arm and spun him against the wall. “Do not walk away from me. You are my only friend, and I will not have this between us.”

“You cannot move it from between us,” Archie informed him quietly before his lips parted on a bitter smile. “You don’t even know what it is.”

**

“Horatio!” Archie shouted from across the crowded room, waving a hand and gesturing him over. Horatio pursed his lips and moved through the mass of bodies, ignoring the brush of hands the reached out for the wool of his uniform. “And this, ladies,” Archie removed his arm from where it was draped around the buxom girl on his right and reached for his drink, lifting it in toast to Horatio. “This is Lieutenant Horatio Hornblower. Have a drink with us, Horatio.”

“I think you’ve had enough for both of us, Archie. Come away.”

“I’ve just started, Horatio.” He met Horatio’s eyes defiantly as he took a deep drink. “You, on the other hand, could use more than even I could drink.”

“We’re to report to the ship at six bells in the morning watch, Archie.”

“Don’t worry, Horatio. Perhaps we could even get you drunk by then.” He sighed and finished his drink, offering a sad smile to each of the ladies at his side. “I fear, my dear girls, that I shall have to beg your leave. Duty, you know.”

“Surely you and your friend could stay a bit longer?” The girl on Archie’s right ran her hand along Archie’s thigh, smiling as Horatio inhaled, his face pinched.

“I regret we cannot, madam,” Horatio stated firmly then looked at Archie. “Lieutenant Kennedy.”

“Yes, of course, Lieutenant Hornblower.” He smiled again at the two women then moved around to table to Horatio’s side. He turned back and bowed slightly. “Ladies.”

They both giggled softly as the two men turned and headed for the door, Archie stumbling slightly in Horatio’s wake. They reached the door and Horatio allowed Archie to precede him outside, closing the noise of the tavern behind. “We’ve a room down the street.” Horatio began walking, not looking back to ensure Kennedy followed him. His back remained stiff and straight until Archie began walking, his footsteps echoing on the cobblestones. He caught up to Horatio and fell in step with him, their boots ringing out echoes to mix with the soft background noise of the crowd.

**

Archie stopped outside the small inn and crossed his arms over his chest, his cloak swinging back from his shoulders. “This is far enough.”

“No.” Horatio informed him with a stern yet puzzled glance. “It is not far enough, as we are not in our room nor are we in any semblance of privacy.” He blew out a frustrated breath and rolled his eyes toward the sky before grasping Archie’s arm and pulling him into the darkened alley. He glanced around, ensuring their solitude before leaning in, unable to meet Archie’s eyes. “I must speak to you in private.”

“I really don’t see that there’s anything that you could possible say to me, Mr. Hornblower, that I would care overmuch to hear right now.”

The pulse at Horatio’s jaw pulsed as he clenched his teeth, leaning in as if to lower his voice. Archie sighed and closed his eyes, mentally girding himself for Horatio’s fit of pique when the shaky breath danced over his skin and he felt the warm press of Horatio’s lips graze his flesh. “Please, Archie?”

Archie’s body shuddered as he pulled back, the rough brick rasping against the wool of his cloak. He straightened and swallowed hard, his eyes searching Horatio’s in the dim haze of light from the street. “Perhaps, Mr. Hornblower, I could spare you a moment.”

“I’m sure that there would be a surfeit of company to replace that which I’ve stolen you from should you change your mind on hearing what I have to say.”

Archie’s throat thickened with anticipation. “I find it very hard to believe that I could possible not be interested in the information you intend to impart, Mr. Hornblower.” He licked his lips and swallowed hard as Horatio inclined his head then took a step back, edging onto the uneven sidewalk and advancing toward their lodging. Archie followed quickly in his footsteps, the crisp night air not the only thing stealing his breath.

**

Archie closed the door behind them as he followed Horatio into the room, locking the door easily. Horatio moved toward the window, his long fingers fiddling with the clasp of his cloak for a moment before undoing it and letting the dark wool sweep over the edge of the bed.

Following suit, Archie removed his and then unfastened his jacket, laying it carefully across the bed of his cloak. Horatio glanced at him then back to the window, his chest moving visibly with each breath.

Archie suppressed a smile as he unfastened the buttons of his waistcoat and let the material fall to the side. “You wished to speak to me, Mr. Hornblower?”

Horatio let out a laughing breath, ducking his head to hide his shy, nervous smile. He lifted his gaze to Archie and nodded briefly. “I did, Mr. Kennedy.”

“And, am I to presume that this is in response to our earlier discussions?”

“It is.” Horatio moved around the room, carefully avoiding Archie’s eyes. “I…” He closed his mouth and stopped a few feet from Archie. “Love, as I’ve experienced it, is not the dangerous, volatile emotion you describe.” Archie’s brow furrowed and he shrugged out of his waistcoat before unknotting his stock, noting Horatio’s eyes following the movement of his hands. “It is less obvious. Stealthy.”

“A sneak attack in the mists of night?” His smile curved his lips. “Overtaking you when you least expect it.”

Horatio’s eyes darkened and, for a moment, Archie could see the ghosts of a night long past in the darkness. “Yes.” He nodded solemnly as he met Archie’s eyes. “Very much like that.”

Archie stepped forward and reached out, his thumb brushing Horatio’s lower lip. Horatio caught his breath and stepped back, his eyes wide as he swallowed hard. Archie inhaled shakily and swallowed as well, nodding once. “I’m sorry, Horatio.”

“No. Oh, Archie.” Horatio reached out, his fingers shaking as they brushed across Archie’s cheek. “No.” His lips parted, trembling as he shook his head. “Do not be sorry.” He closed his eyes as he moved closer, dark hair tumbling over his forehead as he leaned in and brushed his lips tentatively across Archie’s, gasping for air as he pulled back despite the brevity of the contact. “No.”

Archie’s chest constricted and he exhaled a stuttered sigh, his hands curving around Horatio’s arms and pushing him back against the wall. He ignored the stiff cut of Horatio’s jacket as he leaned into him, holding Horatio in place as his fingers moved quickly and easily over the placket of his breeches and unfastening the gold buttons. His eyes held Horatio’s, refusing to let him look away as he pushed the thick fabric free and rifled his fingers beneath the thin linen of Horatio’s shirt.

Horatio’s mouth opened, red lips parted. Archie smiled, his lips curving with pleasure and anticipation as he sank to his knees, refusing to look away from Horatio’s gaze as the question slowly faded to heat. Archie brushed material aside, pushing Horatio’s shirt up as he leaned in, his mouth warm against the thin cotton of Horatio underclothes, his eyes still locked on the molten brown intensity of Horatio’s.

He ran his tongue over the fabric covering the stiff flesh and felt Horatio tremble against him. He could see the vague flash of Horatio’s hands clenching into fists at his sides as Archie smoothed his hands over Horatio’s abdomen and then guided breeches and underclothes down his thighs. The linen of Horatio’s shirt fluttered against his erect flesh and he gasped, his head hitting the wall with a solid sound.

Moving his hands back up to the flat planes of Horatio’s hips, Archie ran his thumbs in small circles through the dark hair that nested around Horatio’s cock as he nuzzled him through his shirt. Horatio’s thick, stilted breaths filled the room as his hands fisted again then grasped at his buttons of his uniform jacket, tugging them free.

Archie smiled and lowered his mouth, blowing a thin stream of air against Horatio’s overheated skin, his tongue darting out to catch the glistening hint of Horatio’s arousal at the tip of his cock. A low thrum of heat ran through him as Horatio groaned, the stiffness leaving his body in one slow slide as he slumped against the wall, hips jutting forward in complete surrender.

Horatio’s long fingers brushed across Archie’s face, fleeting and tentative and desperate until his breathing hitched and his fingers caught in Archie’s hair, clutching at the strands as he shook, the tight suction pulling at his flesh as Archie thrust his tongue against Horatio’s cock trapping it hard against the roof of his mouth. A wordless gasp parted Horatio’s lips and every muscle in his body corded, flesh rippling beneath Archie’s hands as he came.

Archie pulled back slowly, his eyes on Horatio as he bowed his head to meet Archie’s gaze. A nervous smile curled the edge of Archie’s lip as Horatio sank to his knees in front of Archie, his jacket unbuttoned and waistcoat and shirt in disarray. “You look a mess, Horatio.”

Horatio remained silent, swaying forward. Archie smiled and caught his arms, pulling him gently forward until they were barely a breath away. Horatio’s eyes settled on Archie’s mouth and stayed there watching as Archie’s lips parted, his tongue swiping across them. A soft desperate sound escaped Archie’s mouth and he closed the distance between them, sliding his tongue into Horatio’s mouth.

Horatio thwarted the invasion, catching and sucking lightly on Archie’s tongue before changing the pressure, exerting slight force that broke a hungry noise loose from deep inside Archie’s chest. The hard suction increased as Horatio’s hands grasped at Archie’s shirt and pushed him back, his whole body involved as he inhaled deeply. He licked his lips and stared at Archie, his eyes wide with shock and, for a moment, fear.

A frisson of pain slithered through Archie as he managed a smile though his voice did not indicate the tilt of his lips. “If you wish it, Horatio.” He stopped and swallowed, bowing his head slightly to avoid the burning gaze before swallowing again. His hands slid free from where they clutched at Horatio’s jacket and curled into fists at his side. “This…this…” He swallowed again and closed his eyes, his breath escaping shakily. “Madness…”

Horatio’s fingers shook as they stroked Archie’s jaw, but his whisper-soft voice held the strength of command. “Archie.” He looked up, attempting to restrain the hope that whipped through him. Horatio held Archie’s gaze as a small grin flickered across his lips. The brown heat vanished as Horatio’s eyes closed, as he leaned in and pressed his lips gently to Archie’s again before pulling back, the course of action clear in his gaze.

Archie felt the laugh escape him, a soft rush of mirth as Horatio actually smiled. Managing to get to his feet, Archie held out his hand and helped Horatio stand, shaking his head all the while. “I’m surprised at you, Mr. Hornblower. As tender a care as you take of your uniform to let it fall into such a state.” He turned Horatio carefully, mindful of the mass of cloth bunched dangerously at his knees. He grabbed the collar of Horatio’s jacket and slipped it free, draping it over his arm as he walked around Horatio again. “We’ve the forenoon watch tomorrow. Perhaps it would be best if we made sure no further harm came to it.”

Horatio’s hard swallow was followed by a nod as Archie’s fingers carefully undid his waistcoat. His gaze stayed on Archie’s face as he undressed him slowly. Archie’s fingers shook as he stripped away the layers of Horatio’s defenses, leaving him in nothing but the thin linen of his shirt and the tangled cloth of his breeches. Setting the rest of Horatio’s uniform aside carefully, Archie guided him the few steps back to the bed, easing him down on it before kneeling in front of him and divesting him of his boots, stockings, breeches and underclothes. Horatio shivered and Archie stood, his fingers at the placket of his own breeches.

“I should light the fire.”

“My dear Mr. Kennedy,” Horatio managed, his voice husky. “You have already done so.”

Archie closed his eyes and shuddered at Horatio’s comment, his fingers making quick work of the buttons. He stripped aside the rest of his vestments, leaving his shirt as he pressed his knee to the bed next to Horatio. The other man looked up at him then glanced to the broad expanse of Archie’s chest before letting his gaze drift down to the tell-tale drape of linen that shrouded Archie’s own erection. Horatio swallowed then raised his gaze once more as Archie smiled, a raw wicked heat curving his lips as he grasped his shirt and tugged it carefully over his head.

They had seen each other in various states of undress, but the charged atmosphere of the room drew a quick breath from Horatio as his eyes skimmed over the dark gold hair of Archie’s chest down to the thick burnished thatch that wend its way over his flat stomach to the base of his cock. His lips parted and his tongue darted out, forcing another moan from deep in Archie’s throat.

There was a desperate moment of silence at their eyes met before Archie moved, pressing Horatio back to the bed as he straddled his lap, knees digging into Horatio’s slim hips. His large hands held Horatio’s shoulders as he stared down at him, his chest heaving with the effort to breathe. He shifted slightly, the hard length of his erection brushing against the rekindled stirring of Horatio’s.

Horatio groaned and jerked his hips up, striving for pressure. Archie chuckled low and soft as he leaned in and feathered his lips over Horatio’s, giving the faint impression of a kiss. “Horatio,” he whispered, his eyes closed and his body focused on the minute tremors that ricocheted through the man beneath him, “you’re sure?”

Horatio sputtered a thick, husky laugh and thrust upward once more. His voice broke in the thick tension of the moment. “Please.”

“Oh.” Archie shuddered and leaned in, his mouth finding Horatio’s again. He lowered himself down, his hands fisting in Horatio’s shirt as he edged it upward, exposing skin. He released the shirt to press his hands to the smooth line of Horatio’s chest. Horatio’s body constricted and his hips rolled upward again, earning a biting hiss as Archie broke away. He bowed his head and breathed, holding himself away from the insistent arch of Horatio’s body. “Horatio.”

Horatio shook his head silently and reached out, smoothing his hand over Archie’s chest, the blunt nail of his finger catching the pebbled flesh of Archie’s nipple. Archie’s muscles corded and he shifted his grip, his hands curving around Horatio’s thin wrists and holding him there as he thrust down.

Hot, damp flesh met and they both groaned. Horatio’s lashes grazed his cheeks as he closed his eyes and Archie watched with rapt fascination as he began moving in earnest. Skin slid along skin, clinging with sweat and need as Horatio bent his legs and pressed back, parrying every thrust of Archie’s hips. Archie’s arms shook with the effort of restraint, the fragile bones of Horatio’s wrists shifting in his grip.

He groaned softly and released him, moving his hands to dig into the thin mattress, whispering Horatio’s name softly in repentance. Horatio opened his eyes, the haunting dark capturing and holding Archie’s own clear blue. His smile was angelic though his eyes flashed with something far more promise as his hand suddenly covered Archie’s flesh, holding Archie’s cock tight against his own, rending Archie incapable of anything more than sensation as he came.

**

Archie eased off of Horatio’s body, laying beside him on the small bed. His body still radiated heat and emotion as he turned his head to stare at Horatio’s profile. Dark curls framed the brown skin of his face, the high sharp cheekbones drawn in prominent contrast to the slowly furrowing brow.

Archie closed his eyes and drew in a deep breath, holding it as he felt Horatio shift beside him, the quiet scratch of fabric as he pulled his shirt back down from where it crowded the top of his chest. Archie pressed his lips together as he exhaled, his chest tight with more than the unexpelled air.

“You have done your duty, Mr. Hornblower,” Archie said softly, careful to keep any inflection from his voice. “Honor is satisfied.”

He felt Horatio turn toward him, could feel the penetrating heat of his gaze. “Mr. Kennedy?” It was not prelude to question, but question itself.

“You’ve puzzled it out and executed your plan with flawless skill, Mr. Hornblower. Though, as has happened in the past, you did not quite fathom the implications and aftermath.” He opened his eyes and met Horatio’s curious eyes. Bells tolled in the distance as Archie moved to the washbasin and poured the waiting pitcher of water into the bowl. “Still. A most successful campaign.”

“I was unaware,” Horatio’s voice was soft despite the stiff set of his jaw, “that we were waging war.”

Archie turned, barely noticing Horatio’s eyes sweep hotly over his bare flesh. A hint of a smile curved the corner of his lips. “You deny that you had a defined course of action, Mr. Hornblower?”

Horatio’s eyebrow arched and a faint color stained his cheeks. “I admit that I had plotted something of a course, Mr. Kennedy.” He pulled himself upright and leaned against the wall behind the bed, his eyes more openly ranging over Archie’s body. “Though I was perhaps slightly uncertain of my final destination.”

Archie walked back to the foot of the bed and copied Horatio’s searching gaze, letting his eyes travel along the thin, strong limbs to the tangled mess of linen and sweat and sex to Horatio’s proud features. Relenting with a smile Archie nodded and moved back onto the bed, crawling up Horatio’s body with intent clear in his eyes. “And now that you’ve arrived?”

“As you said, Mr. Kennedy.” Horatio reached out and brushed Archie’s lips with his fingers before pulling him closer, lips parted for his kiss. “A most successful campaign.”


End file.
